Him (A GerIta FanFiction)
by GlanniGlaepur
Summary: Completely infatuated with Ludwig Beilshmidt, an extremely shy Feliciano Vargas would do anything for him to be noticed by his crush. Whether that meant talking to his best friend or going on study 'dates', he plans on dating Ludwig at some point in his life. However, his brother Lovino is a problem. He hates Germans. How can Feli get Ludwig now? On WattPad via choronyatsus
1. Prologue

I woke up this morning as usual. Great, another school day. As I got out of bed, my phone rang, making me jump. Why did I set it to a guy screaming? The world may never know.

I got ready for school, wearing a black hoodie with some blue jeans. Like clothes mattered. Well, maybe for him, that is. He was handsome, slicked back blond hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, my heart fluttered at the thought of him.

Sadly, my boring brownish red hair and brown eyes (Like mud, in my own opinion) weren't good enough for him. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he was taken/

I sighed. The only problem with liking him was, well, my brother. He HATED him with a burning passion, just because of his ethnicity! "We're Italians, Feliciano! Don't let him change that!? He tells me, but I don't listen.

I left the house, skipping breakfast. I hope Lovino didn't see me skip out, though.

I headed to the school, not a word from my mouth. Hopefully Ludwig would notice me today...


	2. Chapter 1

I arrived at the school on time for once. Looking around the courtyard, I saw him. He was quite tall, and hard to lose.

He turned and aw me. I blushed, hiding my face. Was he... Motioning me over? I walked over, and he smiled.

"Ah, Feliciano! You made it on time, didn't you?" He exclaimed, patting me on the back. I nodded, too terrified to speak. He was so handsome, and I was smitten.

Kiku looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. "Ah, Feliciano-kun!" He exclaimed, noticing my blush.

"Someone has a little crush!" Ludwig didn't hear though. Kiku was quiet, like me.

"N-no, I don't!" I exclaimed, hiding my blush. Ludwig didn't notice, he was oblivious to all emotion. That was one of the reasons why I loved him.

But I'm too scared to tell. Why would he, big, macho, Ludwig go out with small, wimpy, me?

"I can see your blush, Feliciano-kun."

Kiku stated. Sometimes I thought Kiku was too honest, but it helped.

Sometimes. "Well, I...I.. I just saw Sofija!"That was a reasonable explanation.

Sofija Braginski had the largest breasts. Like, the size of watermelons. I didn't have a crush on her, we're just friends.

The bell rang, and it was time to go inside.

Luckily, we all had the same first class.


	3. Chapter 2

*Third Person POV from here on out*  
Entering class, Feliciano looked around to see if Ludwig was in there already. Luckily, he was early for the first time ever.  
Seeing as his friends just now got to class, the bubbly Italian waved at them. Kiku waved back with a shy smile. Ludwig didn't notice, as usual.  
Sitting down at his desk, Kiku plopped his belongings down next to the boy.  
"Feliciano, did you do the homework?" Kiku asked, starting to blush.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I was up last night and forgot..."  
Feliciano raised a brow. "So you're saying you forgot to do your homework? Why?"  
Kiku's face was like a tomato by now. "I was... I was watching hentai..."  
Right as he said that Ludwig sat down on the other side of Feliciano.  
"Kiku trying to let you copy his work?" The German asked, smirking a bit.  
"Y-yeah..." Hiding his bow red face from the other male, Feliciano dug his work out of his bag. "L-Lovi made sure I did it last night..."  
Kiku grabbed the worksheet and started copying the answers down as the teacher walked in.  
"Honda Kiku? What do you think you're doing?" Their teacher asked. Alfred started snickering.  
"Kiku's copying Feliciano!"  
"Shut up Alfred! Like you weren't having sex with Arthur last night!" Kiku retorted with an embarrassed tone.  
"Oh my God! Just because we're roommates you had to bring that up?" Alfred shouted as Arthur hid behind a book.  
Their teacher glared at the both of them, before starting the lesson.

Class had ended. All Feli really did was sneak stares at his crush right next to him. But he got caught once or twice, making Ludwig force him to face forward.  
All in all, school was boring until it ended.

 _•_ _ **Hey, Toxic here! Sorry for not updating since like, November of last year! I've been busy with school, church, and family so I was unable to update. Thanks for all of the encouragement!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Feliciano sighed. School was out, but he never really got to talk to Ludwig that day.

Maybe it was that he was too shy? Kiku sat down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, chocolate brown eyes showing a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Feli said, smiling. Kiku knew, but would never tell.

"That's good, I suppose." Looking at the school doors, a familiar German walked outside.

"Look, it's Hasselhoff now."

Feliciano blushed as Ludwig sat down next to the Italian, their hands brushing briefly. Ludwig smiled.

"So, Feli, do you want to..." He blushed. "Maybe come over after school? We could study..."

He was being awkward. Feliciano didn't know if this was a sign or not.

"Ah, the senpai finally notices the kohai." The Japanese giggled, before heading off with his very culturally diverse family.

Kiku ended up scampering before having to come back and grab his belongings.

"Where're you going? I thought you lived with Alfred?" Ludwig asked, before Kiku bowed awkwardly. "Oh... Hai... Tonight Yao's cooking, so I decided to eat dinner with the family before heading back to my apartment."

"Good choice, I assume?" Feliciano murmured, as Ludwig looked back at the Italian. "Oh?" Feli looked back down and blushed.

The German realized how close he was and scooted away. "Sorry, I never realized how close we were."

A tiny reply of "I'm sorry..." soon followed. Kiku soon ran after his family again.

Now was the big question.

"Will you study with me?" Ludwig asked again.

With a shy nod, Feliciano whispered "Yes..." while blushing with light pink cheeks.

Oh how nervous he was.


	5. Chapter 4

Walking up to the German's household, Feliciano clutched his textbook. He was finally at his crush's house!

Well, he was there so they could write an essay.

Knocking on the tall wooden door, a scary looking albino answered.

"Are you here to study with Luddy?" The man asked, as he scratched his head.

"L-Luddy?" Feliciano was confused. Was this the right address?

The silver haired male sighed. "Ludwig." Feli nodded, realizing that nicknames were a thing in this world.

Letting the small Italian inside, the German male grinned cheekily. "I'm Gilbert, and I am awesome!"

Feliciano shyly muttered "I-I'm Feliciano..."

As Gilbert's grin grew, it suddenly went to a frown. "No sex okay? Or the awesome Prussia will catch you!" Gil stated seriously.

"Prussia?" Feliciano asked, a curious look in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm not German! I'm PRUSSIAN! Don't think I'm like Louis!" The Prussian Italian was about to ask who Louis was, before Gil quickly corrected himself. "I meant Ludwig!"

•••

As he sat on Ludwig's bed, the blond German looked over from his desk.

"Did you get the notes for the mitochondria?" He asked Feli; who looked utterly confused.

"You mean the fall of the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yeah, that." Ludwig muttered. Feliciano passed over the notes like he was passing over a sketchbook.

Ludwig read over the notes, before typing a few words into his laptop. Good thing it was a partner project.

"Why do your notes have 'pasta' written all over them?" Ludwig asked, giving Feli a strange look.

"I... I like pasta..." Feli stuttered, looking at the ground.

"I'll let that slide." The blond's accent was thick, like Gilbert's.

A few minutes had passed, full of silence. The brunet had to break the silence. "Is that Gilbert guy your father?"

"Nein... He is my Bruder..." Ludwig mumbled. "And annoying at that."

"Oh..." It was silent once again.

•••

That night ended with silence as Feliciano walked home, having finished their essay before Ludwig said they would.

Sighing, he muttered "I ruined it, didn't I?"

He walked home in saddened silence.


	6. Chapter 5

It was so embarrassing last night. Yes, they had studied, but it ended in the most awkward of silences.  
Feliciano woke up from a three-hour sleep in a cold sweat. He was so worried that Ludwig would never speak to him again!  
"Ludwig! I'm sorry!" He cried, but soon realized it was just a dream.  
BANG!  
He looked up as fast as a bolt of lightning, earning himself a crick in the neck, to his older brother slamming the door. Gently, Lovino turned on the light.  
"Fratello, are you okay?" He asked softly. "I heard your cries from my room."  
Feli nodded. "It was just a dream, Lovi."  
Lovino nodded, sitting on the foot of Feli's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Feliciano shook his head. There was no way Lovi could know about his crush on someone. A German, no less.  
"Okay, Vene. I'll let you sleep." Lovino said as he got up. "It is midnight, you know."  
Feli sighed. He was only called Vene or Veneziano on special occasions, back when they were younger. Looking back up at his brother with big eyes, he smiled and replied, "Goodnight, Romano!"  
Lovino was about to turn off the light but decided to sharply tell him "And if it's boy trouble, tell me and I'll hurt him!" Feli nodded as fast as possible. Lovino was scary.  
"Well, goodnight then, fratellino." Lovino murmured sweetly and turned off the light. Feli turned over, and the door was shut quietly.  
It was probably the most peaceful night in the Vargas household.


	7. Chapter 6

_Meet Kiku Honda. He's Feliciano's best friend and accountability partner. (That means Feli goes to Kiku for everything)_

 _Kiku is seventeen years old, and is a junior in high school. He shares classes with Feli and Ludwig, and lives with his friend Alfred F. Jones. He likes anime, manga, drawing, cats, food, and Feli. However, he keeps that last part a secret._

 _It's kind of hard to admit your feelings for your friend who is in love with another person._

Waking up to Alfred's early alarm, Kiku sighed and covered his head with his Hatsune Miku comforter. It had to be about 3:45am.

"Yo, Kinky-man!" Alfred shouted, jumping on Kiku's bed. "It's a BEAUTIFUL morning for a beer, right?!"

Kiku sighed and curled up as his blankets were torn off, exposing a small boy in a Pikachu onesie.

"Alfred-san, it's too early!" The Japanese male complained, rubbing his dark chocolate colored eyes. How that American could wake up so bright and early he would never know.

"And besides, you're sixteen years old, Alfred-san! It's illegal to be drunk at that age!" Kiku said, grabbing his blanket off of the floor and covering himself back up.

"Well Kinkster, I'm gonna have a RedBull then, and you can't stop me!" Alfred retorted before going to their shared kitchen and grabbing an energy drink from the fridge.

Kiku sighed, and got out of bed officially. Shuffling over to his closet, he pulled out a shirt that read 'Anime in the streets, hentai in the sheets.' It was too inappropriate for school, so he put it back in and settled for a shirt that read '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

Going to the kitchen after he got dressed, he and Alfred had a silent breakfast.

"So, Kiku," Alfred started, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you like someone?"

That startled the Japanese male. "Um, Alfred-san, that's a big question... It's so early..."

"I've seen it in your eyes, Kiku. You like someone, and I'm gonna find out who." Alfred determinedly stated.

"Why?" Asked Kiku, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Isn't it my personal business who I like and who I don't?"

"Maaaaaybee..." The American snickered.

They were at school. Alfred and Arthur were with their friends Francis, Ivan, and Yao. Kiku was with Feliciano.

"So, Feliciano-kun, do you like someone?" He asked softly, a light pink blush tinting his pale face.

"Yeah, but I doubt he would notice me." Feli murmured, looking at the German walking outside.

"Hasselhoff?" Kiku muttered, rolling his eyes as the blush faded away.

Ludwig frowned and knitted his brows.

"You mean Ludwig." He muttered, his icy blue eyes glaring into Kiku's soul.

"Hai, Ludwig-san." He could only say.


	8. Chapter 7

_Meet Ludwig Beilshmidt, our main character's crush. (He doesn't know that, though)._

 _Ludwig is seventeen (and the Dancing Queen), lives with his brother Gilbert, and enjoys dogs, working out, work in general, alcohol (sometimes), and studying._

 _He doesn't remember his childhood and doesn't know who this 'Louis' that Gilbert keeps mentioning is._

 _When troubled, he either drinks or talks to his three dogs for hours on end._

 _Ludwig has the biggest crush on Feli, but is too afraid to admit it. After all, he notices Kiku's glares._

 _Ludwig invited Feli over as a way of asking him on a date, however that failed._

•••

Waking up at precisely 4am, the German headed straight for the shower. Gilbert wasn't usually up at that time, so he was able to get around fifteen minutes in.

When he got out, he ran straight into Gilbert.

"Bruder, what are you doing up?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm literally eighteen. I'm going to get ready for schüle." Gil retorted, stepping past his brother. Of course, not after flashing a cheeky grin. "You know there's a roach crawling on your back, right?"

That made Ludwig freak. "Get it off then!" He shouted, shaking like a leaf. Roaches usually didn't bother him, but now he actually could feel it running around.

"Fiiiiiiineeee..." Gil slapped his brother, successfully getting the insect off of Ludwig's back.

Rushing into his bedroom and locking the door, Ludwig quickly got dressed.

It had to have been 5:00am by now, and he was ready for school. The thing is, he didn't have to leave for an hour.

What to do when you have an hour until you were supposed to leave?

The only answer was to sit on the couch and study over the essay one last time. That usually took an hour.

•••

Gil had dropped him off where he usually was.

A glaring Japanese boy and the sweet Italian looked up. Ludwig waved, before heading their way and sitting down next to Feli.

"You know we present today, right?" Ludwig asked Feliciano, who nodded fearfully. He rarely spoke, and it worried the German sometimes. He hoped to break him from his shell soon.

Kiku looked over silently and rolled his chocolate colored eyes. The raven haired male was obviously not having this today.

Ludwig grinned and attempted at small talk.

"How was your morning, Feli?" He asked, hoping for an answer.

"Fine..." The smaller boy mumbled, pulling his hood over his head.

"And you, Kiku?"

"I was woken up at 3:00am by my lunatic roommate. What do you think?" Kiku snapped, glaring at the blond once more.

"Okay, then..."

•••

It was in the middle of class when it happened.

He had one of his rare anxiety attacks.

They were just about to present, and Feli was sort of calm, and he was absolutely terrified.

Their teacher, a younger male by the name of Mr. Himaruya, was looking at Ludwig like he knew he had the confidence to do this.

Boy was Mr. Himaruya wrong.

As soon as he said one word, "the", he immediately froze.

Ludwig couldn't breathe, and he was shaking all over. Everyone's eyes were boring into his head, and it was the whispers of "He's gonna fail. I know it." got to him immediately.

He clammed up and ran outside the classroom, a worried Feliciano trailing behind.

"Ludwig! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"N-no..." He stuttered. Usually he was so calm and collected around peers. What was it that made it different?

"I-I need to g-go home..." He mumbled as he sat by some lockers. Feliciano nodded and sat next to him.

"D-don't be so nervous. I-I mean, u-usually I'm n-nervous about everything, b-but I think you c-can do it..." The Italian stuttered, looking up at the German with big amber eyes. "A-and I know y-you have confidence, L-Ludwig..." Feliciano reassured as an attempt at comfort.

"No I don't!" He shouted, covering his face so Feli didn't see his tears. "You don't get it!"

Feliciano sighed. "I-I'll get your belongings..." He had given up on helping Ludwig.

"C-can y-you walk home with me?" He asked, wiping his eyes. It wasn't normal for him to cry.

"If you need me to, I will." Feli smiled and helped Ludwig up.

The German nodded, once again wiping his eyes. Nobody should know he was crying.

"C-can I wait by the door?" He asked timidly.

"Sure." Feli was oddly talkative today. As the Italian went inside the classroom and collected their things, they were on their way out of the school


	9. Chapter 8

They were walking home, Ludwig was repeatedly wiping his eyes and muttering 'sorry', and Feliciano was silent.

The small Italian looked up at the tall German and asked timidly "Are you feeling better?"

The immediate response was "No."

Feli looked back down at the ground. "Oh, okay."

It had been a few minutes of awkward silence, until Ludwig muttered under his breath "I... I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Feli heard that, of course, but couldn't.. No, wouldn't respond. He didn't want to make the German feel worse.

"D-do you know what it feels like, to feel stared upon, depended upon, and just looked at every day? A-and do you know the stress?" Ludwig asked, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"No..." Feli murmured. He was too shy to respond.

Ludwig sighed. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You're fine." Feliciano muttered. This could be his chance to ask Ludwig out, right? Maybe it wasn't the right time?

"L-Ludwig?" Feli asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think we could go... Maybe... Out to eat?" He was really nervous.

"N-not at this moment, though..." He added.

"I... I'm not sure..." Ludwig mumbled, looking down. He really liked Feli, but he wasn't quite sure Feli liked him back.

"I understand..." Feliciano murmured.

They continued walking until they got to Ludwig's house.

"Oh, and Feli?" The blond asked as he opened his door.

"Sí?"

"Danke schön..."

He was truly grateful that he was home, and thankful to the smaller Italian for taking him.

Feli didn't know what to say, so he nodded and waved goodbye.

"Ciao..."

"Auf Wiedersehen..." Ludwig said, walking inside.

When he closed the door, he whispered "Ich liebe dich."


	10. Chapter 9

Feli continued walking home muttering how he screwed everything up with Ludwig.

As he trudged to his house, a familiar young boy ran up to him, trailed by two younger children.

"Yo, Feli!" He called, as a young blond with the thickest eyebrows shouted "Don't be a jerk! Answer!"

Turning around, he saw it was his brother Romeo. He was from Seborga.

The ginger waved. "Bro! Don't forget I'm having Peter and Charlotte over tonight!"

Peter, a small blond boy from the 'nation' of Sealand, shouted "And make sure your food is edible or I will rocket punch you!"

Charlotte, a young brunette from the 'nation' of Wy, called "It doesn't have to be really good! Just edible!"

As they caught up to him, Feli sighed.

He was depressed over screwing up something with Ludwig, and now he had to make dinner?!

It was hard living with a brother who always had his annoying friends over.

Looking down at the trio of friends, Feli smiled a weak smile.

"Sure, I'll make dinner. What do you want?"

He swore if they said cake, he would kill a man.

Peter pondered over it for a moment.

"How about some cake?"

Feli's pupils constricted.

"S-sure..." He stuttered, about ready to wring the Sealandian's neck.

After all, tonight was pasta night and they knew it.

"Oh, and Feli?" Romeo asked, his bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"What?"

"Can the rest of my friends come over?"

His pupils shrunk into tiny dots. "N-no..."

Having all eight of them over would give him a migraine.

Romeo looked disappointed. "Oh, okay."

Suddenly realizing the time, Feli turned towards the trio.

"Don't you have school?" He asked, raising a brow.

Romeo suddenly froze. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed, eyes widening.

Charlotte sighed. "These twits, am I right?" She flipped her curly brown ponytail. "Can't believe they forgot."

Peter giggled. "School is for the weak!" He adjusted his backpack, and looked at his friends.

"We have what, like fifteen minutes?"

Before he could get an answer, Feliciano was long gone.

Romeo snapped back into reality and shouted "Oh great! Now we won't get dinner, Peter! You scared him off!"


	11. Chapter 10

As he kept running, he soon tripped over a tree root. Why the neighborhood never took care of hazards? He never knew.

Shakily standing up, he dusted himself off. His knee was skinned, and he could see the red liquid staining his jeans crimson.

The Italian sighed, and continued his limp home. Hopefully, Lovino wasn't informed he left early so he wouldn't worry. Their parents were never home and his grandpa died when he was young. They were raised by Roderich's parents, along with a young boy named Louis.

Louis moved away and never came back, so Feli decided to move on from that. (He was never really over it)

When he finally made it home, Feliciano sighed in relief. He hadn't been stopped by anyone else.

However, he had to make dinner. Oh, joy.

"I think I'll wait until about 2:30 to make spaghetti." He muttered, totally throwing his brother's idea about cake for dinner out of the window.

Walking inside and to the living room, he soon passed out on the couch.

He didn't care that his knee was a bloody mess, or that he would stain the couch crimson red.

He didn't even care if Lovino came home early from school and started screaming at him.

All he wanted to do was sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

This chapter is a Kiku chapter! To take a break from the crying boys for now.

He looked outside the classroom window. It was raining. How strange.

Kiku turned back to his school papers, which was most likely math. That's it. Math.

Sighing, he took out a pencil and started working.

After a few minutes of working in silence, there was a little poke on his shoulder.

"What do y-?!" He started, before realizing it was the teacher.

"Uh... M'am... What do you need?" He stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

Ms. Hassan frowned. "Didn't I tell you that that was homework?" She asked, a stern look in her green eyes.

Kiku turned redder. "A-ah... I'm sorry..." He stammered.

"Good." She smiled, walking off. "See me after class."

•••

After class had ended, Kiku stood by Ms. Hassan's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked timidly.

Ms. Hassan smiled.

"Well, my son is transferring to this school tomorrow. He's moving here from Egypt, as his father died recently."

Kiku nodded, slightly interested in what she had to say.

"And his name is Gupta Muhammed Hassan. Please call him Gupta, though. Muhammed was his father's name."

Kiku continued nodding. "Y-yes m'am."

Ms. Hassan sighed. "What I'm saying is could you show him around school and hang out with him?" She asked. Hopefully the Japanese boy would say yes.

"I'll do it, m'am." Kiku stated.

"Good." She smiled again, ushering him out of the classroom. "Now don't be late to your last class."

He smiled and waved back as he walked off to his next class.


	13. Chapter 12

The very next day, Kiku walked into class only to see someone strange sitting by his chair.

It was a darker skinned male, with the brightest green eyes you've ever seen. He seemed to observe everything.

Kiku sat down nervously. Was this Gupta? He seemed very stern.

Ludwig looked over at Kiku and smiled.

"Hey."

He said, his blue eyes twinkling. Kiku ignored him but instead focused on Feliciano.

Feli was looking down at his desk and doodling. He looked like he didn't need to be bothered.

Soon, Mr. Himaruya walked inside the classroom, and school officially began.

"Class, we have a new transfer student." Was the first thing Mr. Himaruya stated. "Can Mr. Gupta Muhammed Hassan come forward?"

The Egyptian stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Himaruya asked.

Gupta nodded.

"Hello, I am Gupta Muhammed. But please, just call me Gupta." Gupta stated with a thick accent. He soon went back to his seat after saying his mother taught there.

Kiku stared intently. This was Gupta, the kid he was supposed to guide and hang out with? He seemed to get things on his own.

Gupta sat down next to Kiku.

"You're Kiku Honda, right?" He asked quietly.

The Japanese male nodded in confirmation.

The Egyptian smiled. "Good, as you are to 'hang out' with me. Or so my mother says." He turned back to his work, and class continued on normally.


	14. Chapter 13

School had ended, and Ludwig and Feli were walking to Feliciano's house to study.

"Uh, Feli?" Ludwig asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier this week."

He was so embarrassed.

"Oh, you're okay." Feliciano smiled warmly, before looking down at his feet.

The brunet sighed and walked a little faster. He wanted to get home and finish this study thing before he embarrassed himself.

Ludwig frowned. He had meant to confess, but that obviously didn't work out.

As they got to the Vargas household, they were interrupted by a middle school aged boy. It was Romeo.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase tell me you're making dinner!" Romeo cried, his green eyes shining with tears.

"No, sorry. I'm studying." Feli stated, walking past the kid.

Ludwig was silent the whole way to the house.

•••

They were up in Feliciano's bedroom, studying. After an awkward introduction with Lovino, they had quickly ran upstairs to study.

•••

About three hours had passed. They were hard at work, and were barely interrupted by Romeo and his friends.

Soon, it was time for Ludwig to leave.

Feliciano stuttered a goodbye.

"I-I know w-we got a t-ton of w-work done, b-but I don't want y-you to leave." He stammered, a light pink tinted his cheeks. "B-but it's l-late..."

Ludwig nodded. "Y-yeah. Goodbye." He stated, blushing as well.

Before he walked out of their house, he kissed Feliciano on the cheek.

Feli was blushing like crazy, holding the spot where Ludwig kissed it.

He was going to say thank you, but Ludwig had already left.

The Italian sighed, and watched the German as he ran down the street, being chased by an outraged Lovino screaming "Get away! Bastard! Go away from my house, potato eater!"

He giggled, and shut the curtains.

Today had been a good day.


	15. Chapter 14

Feliciano was blushing, holding his hand to his face. Did Ludwig just kiss him on the cheek?

Did THE Ludwig Beilshmidt, the supposed straightest guy around, kiss HIM?!

He stated out of the window to see Ludwig still being chased by his older brother, before the German had ducked away behind a tree or something.

Lovino went inside with a huff.

The older Italian walked upstairs, and started yelling at Feli.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU LET A... A... GERMAN KISS YOU?!" Lovino screeched, completely and utterly outraged. "I taught you better!" He added.

Feli backed away from his brother, moving his hands into a gesture of surrender.

"I-I'm sorry, Lovino! I-I didn't realize that would happen!" He apologized.

Romeo peeked inside of Feliciano's room, giggling.

"Ooh! Feli's in trouble! I HAVE to get this on film!" The Seborgan said, giggling while he ducked away.

Lovino was furious. "I told you that all Germans were evil! Who do you think hurt our grandpa?! A Frenchman?!"

Feli shook his head. "You told me it was a German man."

Lovino nodded. "And you know I have to punish you for having a German here, right?"

Feliciano nodded in guilt. "Sí, fratello."

Feliciano went without dinner that night and was locked in his room. Lovino REALLY hated Germans.

•••

Meanwhile, Ludwig was running home to tell Gilbert that he had FINALLY made a move on Feliciano. Thankfully that crazy Italian Lovino wasn't chasing him anymore.

After a few minutes, Ludwig made it to his house.

Barging in, he saw Gilbert in the kitchen, worrying over that night's dinner. It was chicken, and he was sobbing.

Slowly walking up to his brother, Ludwig tapped him on the shoulder, making the albino jump about three feet in the air.

Turning around and wiping his eyes, Gilbert stuttered "O-oh! L-Ludwig! You're home!"

The German nodded as the Prussian regained his composure.

"Anything new, little bruder?" Gil asked, grinning cockily.

Ludwig nodded. "I kissed Feliciano on the cheek."

Gil looked unimpressed. "That's all? Not the lips?" He asked with a bored tone.

Ludwig sighed. "It was either the cheek or I get killed by his brother."

Gilbert started laughing. "You? Killed by LOVINO VARGAS?! That guys a puny wimp!" He said, tears running down his face. "How hilarious! My big strong brother, scared of the short angry Italian! Ha!" He wiped his eyes again, still laughing. "Luddy, you're really dumb if you're scared of him."

The blond sighed. "I know. But he has anger management issues, and he said he had a pocketknife."

The Prussian kept laughing while Ludwig walked upstairs and into his room. How embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Gilbert stopped laughing and started crying over the chicken on the platter.


	16. Chapter 15

This is a Kiku and Gupta chapter! I needed a break from the Italian and German. After all, we need Kiku's view, while interacting with our new character.

Kiku sat at his desk, watching the two others act all awkward around each other. He rolled his eyes. Feliciano deserved him.

Gupta looked over at the Japanese male, a deep frown on his face.

"You okay?" He asked, thick accent showing.

Kiku nodded. "I am fine, just trying to pay attention."

Gupta frowned. "You do not seem fine. Something is bothering you."

The Japanese male sighed. "Maybe, but we should pay attention. Your mom gets scary when mad."

The Egyptian nodded. "Yeah."

Kiku and Gupta sat through the class, silent as can be.

•••

After class, and school, had ended, Kiku and Gupta were walking around town, as the Egyptian's mother, their teacher, gave them permission to. Right now they were at the park, resting on the bench.

Kiku noticed that Gupta was silently watching the children play on the slides.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, poking the Egyptian's shoulder. Gupta shook his head solemnly.

"This reminds me of my dad. I am not over his passing." He mumbled, his eyes not breaking its gaze on the slides. "He was a nice man, and I wish he was still alive."

Kiku smiled. "I'm sure he was."

Gupta stood up, mumbling about how he needed to get home. Kiku followed, asking "Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight? Alfred is having Arthur over, and I don't want to have to listen to their sex all night."

Gupta frowned. "Why?"

"Sex is not nice to listen to, that's why." Kiku muttered.

Gupta nodded, and the duo went to the Egyptian's house for the night.


	17. Chapter 16

Back to the Italian and the German! I've had literally no inspiration, so I'm sorry if this isn't that good of a chapter.

It was a crisp autumn day. School had gotten out for the weekend, and Feliciano was to meet Ludwig in the park. (They had planned it dying lunch.)

He was to tell Ludwig about his feelings for the German, and hoped that he felt the same.

•••

Ludwig sat on the bench, nervously looking around for Feli.

When the Italian walked up, Ludwig had to regain his composure.

"Hey, Ludwig? There's something I want to ask you..." Feli murmured, looking away with his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked, hoping it was a confession.

Feliciano gulped, mumbling something incomprehensible. He just couldn't admit it, not just yet.

Ludwig frowned. "What is it?" He asked, raising a brow.

Feliciano knew there was no turning back.

"Ludwig, I... I really like you."


	18. Chapter 17

"Ludwig... I really like you..." Feliciano had said, turning a rosy pink.

Ludwig didn't respond. This... This was an odd way to confess, but he knew he couldn't leave the Italian hanging.

"I... I like you too, Feliciano." Ludwig had mumbled, also blushing.

Feli smiled, looking into Ludwig's eyes. "What now?" He asked, honey colored eyes lighting up with joy. The confession went great, and not a single heart broken!

Ludwig grinned. "I'm not exactly sure. Isn't this the part where we end up together?"

Of course, the Italian didn't know if it really was. What if the relationship didn't work out? What if they grew to hate each other? Maybe this wasn't the right time...

Feliciano sighed. "I guess it is? I-I mean, I've liked you for a while now, b-but I'm not sure this will work out." He stammered, turning even redder.

"What do you mean, work out?" Ludwig questioned. "I'm sure we're both compatible."

"That's not it, I mean, my brother would be of issue, and what if you end up hating me?"

Ludwig smirked, shaking his head. "Honestly, you worry too much. It'll be fine, trust me."

He leaned over and kissed Feli on the cheek.

"Besides, we'll have each other."


	19. Chapter 18

Things were turning out great for Feliciano! He had finally gotten the man of his dreams, without any complex plans or anything. However, it would be the wrath of Lovino Vargas that would tear the two apart.

•••

They had gone to Feliciano's house to tell Romeo about what had happened. Ludwig knocked on the door, turning pale when Lovino opened it with a frightening glare.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Lovino hissed, glaring into the German's soul.

"U-uh... I just wanted t-to tell you... Uh... That... F-Feli and I..." Ludwig stammered, looking to Feliciano for help.

"We're dating, Lovino!" Feli announced, grinning like an idiot.

There was silence. Lovino looked as red as a tomato from the rage inside the short man's soul.

"You two are.. WHAT?!"


	20. Discontinued

_**Why is this being discontinued, you ask?**_

 _ **I've lost interest, lost inspiration.**_

 _ **I still like Hetalia, don't get me wrong, it's just, I hate how this story is turning out.**_

 _ **Not only is it cliche to me, it is just boring.**_

 _ **And a pain to write.**_

 _ **You can find me on my page, and look through my artbook or my short stories. I'm sure they're better than this.**_

 _ **Besides, I think it'd be better this way.**_

 _ **Sincerely departing,**_

 _ **Choro**_


	21. Sorry

_**I left on a bad note. My apologies.**_

 _ **I'll inform you of what happened in the end, or at least, my ending.**_

 _ **Ludwig and Feliciano: They stay together, eventually getting married. They adopt three kids and live in a house full of dogs.**_

 _ **Kiku and Gupta: they don't get together, as Gupta is aromantic/asexual. Kiku also came into revelation that he liked someone else, and ended up with them.**_

 _ **Everyone else: They're fine, relationships working out, all depending on poor aro/ace Eduard Von Bock to help them with their relationships.**_

 _ **So yeah, that's the end. It's probably not what you expected. Also, Lovino and Antonio get together and everything is happy.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry I stopped this story, but it's just been so long since I wrote, and I've lost all inspiration for it. Maybe one day I'll return to write again for this shipping.**_

 _ **Until we meet again, Auf Wiedersehen.**_

 _ **With sad, sad, departure,**_

 _ **Choro.**_

 _ **Maybe one day, we'll meet each other again.**_

 _ **(And yes, I do mean in another story.)**_


End file.
